High School Drama
by ali.zurawski
Summary: Kagome is a new student of Skin no Tama High School. She becomes best friends with Sango. She becomes close with InuYasha but someone is jealous... Kikyo is! Kikyo was InuYasha's ex girlfriend. Now, she wants him for herself. Naraku wants to help Kikyo so he can help torture InuYasha. Will Kagome come out uninjured? I don't know. Read to find out!
1. Shikon no Tama High School

**Hello! This is my second fanfiction that I am writing. Please review and make suggestions! Thanks!**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I slam my hand onto my alarm. I swear, I was going to through this out the window. I roll over and close my eyes; someone yells,

"Kagome! Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

I groan. How could I forget? My first day of 10th grade. I moved to a new neighborhood because my mom got a promotion on her job.

I roll onto the floor with a soft thump. I walk into my bathroom and get ready.

I come out of bathroom wearing a hot pink shirt that says "I dress to express, not to impress "in black letters, white skinny jeans, and purple converses. On top of that, I have my straight black hair flowing down to my elbows. I walk to the kitchen and grab an apple and start nomming.

"You're not going to impress anyone with that loud munching." My mom stands in front of me with a hand on her hip.

"Mom, have you not read my shirt today?" I point to my shirt.

My mom checks her watch.

"Hurry and get a move along. You have to start walking to school." My mom handed me the directions to school while pushing me out the door.

"Love you too mom." I say sarcastically before my mom gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Hun." My mom yelled out as she got into the car.

After a 10 minute walk, school comes into the view. Gates are open while the words " Shikon no Tama High school" is printed into the gates overhang.

The high school is fairly large. Many windows are on the building. It's about 2 stories high. There has to be at least 5 acres just for the front of the school.

The front of the school was covered in many people. There are the geeks over there while the jocks are by the preppy girls; the popular people are hanging around with the rich; etc. Just the normal groups.

Where will I fit in? I thought intensely. The bell broke my thoughts. I headed for the front office to get my schedule. These are my classes;

1st: Kaede, Science

2nd: Shippo, Math

3rd: Kilala [Kirara], Reading

4th: Lunch

5th: Myoga, U.S History

6th: Totosai, Writing

7th: Zeilka, P.E

Oh yippy. The worst subject ever, science. I quickly rush up the stairs as the bell rings. As I open the door, all eyes are on me. I'm not the kind of person that likes attention. I feel my cheeks heat up but I force the blush down.

"Uh, hi. I am Kagome. I am a new student. Is this Kaede's room?" I glance enviously at everyone.

"Hello Kagome. I am Kaede. I will be your science teacher. Everyone, introduce your names." An old women says behind a teacher desk.

Everyone says their name but I forget them instantly besides; Sango, Miroku , and Koga. Funny ,right? I walk to the back of the class room and sit down next to the girl name Sango.

She has light pink eye shadow on. Her brown hair is in a low ponytail. She's wearing a bright pink shirt that has a panda on the front. She has on black skinny jeans with blue van shoes.

"Since today is the first day of school, I will allow talking but keep it down." Says Kaede.

I tell Sango how I moved here and stuff. We get into talking until a boy walks in that is 15 minutes late.

"Young man, why are you late?" Asks Kaede.

"Keh." The boy sits down next to Miroku. Is 'keh' even a real word? I think to myself.

The boy is wearing a tight red shirt that shows his toned muscles with a leather jacket and blue ripped jeans. His silver hair flows down to his waist. His shoes are white sneakers.

"Dude, why are you late? Were you with kinky-ho, I mean Kikyo again? She's not worth it. Just let her go." Miroku says to the frustrated boy.

"You know what? She dumped me." He flicked his hair off his shoulders. "She said she wanted someone who was bad and dangerous, like Naraku. She dumped me for Naraku. He gives me the creeps."

" Thank kami. She is so-" Miroku's voice was cut off by the bell.

"Well, see ya later InuYasha." Waved Miroku.

"Yeah." Grumbled the young boy who is InuYasha. He walked off to his next class.

"Bye Kagome! Sit with me at lunch. You have to meet a few of my friends!" Yelled out Sango.

"Bye." I wave.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry that it is taking so long to update! My laptop broke down and I have a new one. Sadly, I have to restart on my 2nd chapter! I'll try to upload chapter 2 tonight!**


End file.
